Mitchell Tennis Aces/Staff
Mitchell Tennis Aces This article pertains to the staff members behind the development of Mitchell Tennis Aces. =Credits= Heavy Iron Studios External Partners *Anthony Pimentel *Kenneth Chong *Daniel Davila *Lyra Ulangca *Joseph Charette *Spencer Ozaki Additional Development *Dorothy Chen *Jonathan Yomayuza *Joseph Charette *Joshua Brodsky *Justin Norr *Lyle J. Hall *Matthew Seymour *Scott Chiu *Tib Jantaro *Yongwoo Cho Director *Lyle J. Hall Art Directors *Scott Chiu *Sean Ho Sound Director *Eight Ball Sound Inc. Assistant Director *Brian J. Wiklem Lead Game Designer *Daniel Davila Game Designers *Brian McInerny *Justin Norr *Michael Licht *Timmy Jordan Lead Programmers *Kenneth Chong Programmers *Doug Kuppinger *Eric Maxey *Jason Frank *Nawin Waree *Spencer Ozaki *Glenn Rosser Technical Support *Thristina Kanka Technical Supervisor *Mark Pope Character Artist *Robert Wallace BG Artist *Spencer Ozaki Effect Artist *Travis Day UI Artist *Joshua Brodsky Cinematic Storyboard Act *Pencil Test Studios Cinematic Designer *Kirk Tome Sound Effects & Coordination *Tommy Tallarico Studios, Inc. Sound Effects *Tommy Tallarico Localization *Carole Lin Quality Assurance *A. J. Hernandez *Luis Sánchez QA Testers *Adam Brecek *Bobby Hecksher *Byron Brazil *Craig Scheile *Eric Lanham *Evan Wingate *Jared Bailey *Joseph Charette *Paul Sanders *Robert Hargraves *Ryan Recto *Stephanie Candler Lead Tester *A. J. Hernandez Testers *Elizabeth Addis *Brian Carr *Garner Knutson *Chris McLeroy *Paul Sanders *Craig Scheile *William West *Mandy Jenkins IT *Geoffery Emerson *Joachim Thuau *Thomas Morita Special Thanks *Albert Villena *Anthony DePaul *Arthur Usher *Brandon Booth *Brian J. Wiklem *Candice Goldfarb Colbert *David Kimball *David Naney *Jeff Kuhn *Jeffrey W. Rose *John Lawrie *Junho Choi *Lynn Henson *Niles Resch *Sylvia Park *Vlad Dumitrascu THQ Nordic GmbH Producer *Jordi Faci Executive Producer *Reinhard Pollice Localization Manager *Gennaro Giani PR & Marketing Director *Philipp Brock Senior PR & Marketing Consultant *Liz Pieri PR & Marketing *Florian Emmerich *Stephanie Harman *Lina Berehi Publishing Director *Jan Binsmaier Publishing Project Management *Barbara Kugler Social Media Manager *Manuel Karl Junior Social Media Manager *Fabian Neubauer Lead Graphic Artist *Ernst Satzinger Graphic Asset Team *Tobias Grimus *Peter Hambsch *Janet Weiss Age Rating Coordinator *Thomas Reisinger Web Developer *Nina Trabe Sales Director *Georg T. Klotzberg Sales *Reinhold Schor *Nik Blower *Ian Warley *Jérémy Soulet Digital Distribution *Thomas Reisinger *Tim Grainer Manufacturing *Anton Seicarescu Finance *Anton Seicarescu *Izeta Kadic *Andreja Djoja Business & Product Development Director *Reinhard Pollice Head of Production *Lukas Kugler THQ Nordic Management *Klemens Kreuzer *Lars Wingefors THQ Nordic Inc. *Adrienne Lauer *Eric Wuestmann *Klemens Kreuzer Special Thanks *Bastian Kieslinger Nickelodeon Games Group Senior Vice President, Toys *Jon Roman Vice President, Toys *Dave Sztoser Director, Video Games *Joey Gartner Senior Manager, International Video Games *Michael Dunn Coordinators, Video Games *Jennifer Toth *Haley Yates Nickelodeon Creative Resources Senior Vice President, Creative Strategy Franchise *David Chustz Senior Vice President, Character Art & Production Development *Russ Spina Executive Art Director, Media Products *James Salerno Editorial Director *Kristen Yu-Um Project Manager, Media Products *Michelle Jasmine Editorial Manager *Emilie Cruz Designer, Interactive Games *Paul Barbato Nickelodeon would like to thank *Anthony Conley *Sandra Pieloch *Story Sabatino *Christopher Near PolyAssets United Inc. Cinematic Artists *Kazuhiko Tsukada *Adrian Khor *Aiki King *Allen Lee *Renuka Suba Voices *Mitchell (Jason Anthony Griffith) *Gavin (Amy Palant) *Carolyn (Moneca Stori) *Jennifer (Lisa Ortiz) *Martin (Dan Green) *David (Richard Ian Cox) *Nicholas (Kirby Robert Burrows) *Marquessa (Mike Pollock) *Genola (Megan Ryan) *Ebony (Cree Summer) *Valerie (Candi Milo) *Scottie Salmon (Chuck Huber) *Sarah (Chiara Zanni) *Kayla Smiddy () *Devin (Stephanie Sheh) *Kelly (Aria Curzon) *Marquessanik *Thug *Skeleton Thug *Green Fairy Princess () *Amanda (Aspen Miller) *Dr. Alexander Payne (David Keith) *Welton (Fred Tatasciore) *Airsailor (Scott Bullock) *Anthony (Aspen Miller) Other Mitchell Tennis Aces uses the Unreal® Engine *Unreal® is a trademark or registered trademark of Epic Games Inc. in the United States of America and elsewhere, Unreal® Engine Copyright 1998-2018 Epic Games Inc., All rights reserved Special Thanks *Heavy Iron Studios staff *THQ Nordic Nickelodeon asset team *Nickelodeon Tennis club *Mitchell Van Morgan Series core team Producers *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. *Micah Wright *Mark Crilley *Donna L. Friedman *Jordi Faci *Joseph Charette General Producer & Executive Producer *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. Category:Video game staff Category:Mitchell Tennis Aces